To: petertmoss@aol.com
by Len
Summary: Donna writes home to her brother after 'The Stackhouse Filibuster'. Fifth in the Operation Moss series.


=====================================================================  
To: petertmoss@aol.com  
From: dmoss@whitehouse.gov  
Subject: What a day...  
==========================================  
  
Dear Peter,  
  
Hey! I just wanted to write to tell you that under no circumstances-not even if you are bleeding to death at my feet-will I voluntarily contact a celebrity and arrange for you to meet him. Just for the record.  
  
Because that's what I did this morning. I got up at five and came into work, wracking my brain for some way to contact Mike Piazza. Why? Because I was soaring on a success high, that's why. Yesterday I witnessed, as CJ Cregg would say, democracy in action. And it really is a beautiful thing.  
  
I guess I should bring you up to date on the last few weeks. There is a reason you haven't heard from me in a while, and yes, it is because of work. Banish the idea that I have taken up with Lord Marbury and was sequestered at his castle in England. I know this will disappoint Mom, but you can tell her I've found someone better. More on that later.  
  
To start this off, I'll just tell you what has been important enough to keep me from calling my favorite big brother. It's called the Family Wellness Act, and Josh has been all over Washington like a bad cold, championing it. And where he goes, I go, etc... Well, I don't go very far. I've actually spent the last three weeks playing phone tag with various Senators and it's been enough to drive me bananas.   
  
Shut up. I know what you're thinking. But I'm the sanest member of the Moss clan and you know it. I got out of Wisconsin while the going was good.  
  
On a side note, did you know that the Pirate Ship Whydah is the only pirate ship that's been salvaged from the bottom of the ocean? It sank in a storm in 1717, and divers have since managed to retrieve more than 100,000 artifacts the pirates took from 50 different vessels. I know because I read it on my oatmeal packet this morning.   
  
Back to Donna making the world a better place: The Family Wellness act contains some very important points, like mandatory hearing tests for every child born in a hospital. It also contains some questionable points, like how they want information on adoption to be given to all expectant mothers. CJ thinks that this is just another way politicians are trying to press anti-abortion sentiments; Josh says it's compromise. You already know my opinion.  
  
One thing it didn't include was 47 million dollars to go towards Autism research.   
  
By the time you read this e-mail, you'll probably have already heard about the commotion this over-sight produced. We had our first filibuster.  
  
It was totally 'Mr. Smith Goes To Washington' Pete! Granted, Howard Stackhouse isn't as dreamy as James Stewart, but it was just as inspiring. This was supposed to be an open and shut bill, an easy pass. And then Stackhouse started reading the Washington Post. Then National Geographic. Then a cookbook. Then David Copperfield. The bill that was supposed to pass easier than a sports car in Montana was being stopped in it's tracks by a cussed 78 year old senator, with very little political power. Or so Josh said.  
  
Before you start rolling your eyes, I'd just like to point out that I _do not_ bring dictation from Josh home to share with you, as you so rudely said in your last letter. For one thing, we don't really take dictation any more. Furthermore, Josh likes to explain things, and I, being the intelligent sponge that I am, like to listen. That's all, and it paid off yesterday.  
  
It turns out that Stackhouse has more power than anyone has guessed, and a better reason for using it than most of the other Washington politicians. Josh met with him earlier this week and had (he hoped) smoothed things over with him. Stackhouse wanted money for autism research, Josh said the bill was closed, and Stackhouse kicked him out. Business as usual for Joshua Lyman.  
  
So why, you're asking, did Stackhouse talk for eleven hours straight? For the simple reason that his own grandson is autistic. This is a little known fact, and it was a discovery that Josh says I can take the credit for. I would take it anyway.   
  
Anyhow, he is a grandfather, and this was his chance to make the world a better place for his grandson and others like him. So he took it. If that's not inspiring, I don't know what is. It's even more amazing than the Golden Retriever I told you about-you know, the one that saved the six-year old from a swimming pool in Florida? Here's this guy who can hardly speak, but is still keeping his head up for the sake of the children. All I can say is: wow.  
  
Did I tell you that I met with the President of the United States, his Chief of Staff and the Press Secretary in the Oval Office? Because I did. It was....well, it was slightly intimidating. In case I didn't mention it-it was Josh who told me last year about senate rules, and so I was then able to remind the President that Stackhouse could yield for a question before he collapsed. But the point is, thanks to my boss's fondness for lectures, we saved Stackhouse and were able to make some time for Josh to work on an Autism amendment for the bill. Yesterday was one of those days when things went right.  
  
So that is why I spent three hours this morning trying to contact Mike Piazza. Remember-my success high? Josh wants Mike Piazza to call him 'dude'. Seriously. From the way he's been going on the past week, you'd think that was number one on his life's "To Do" list. When I woke up this morning, I foolishly felt he deserved it. So I called everybody under the sun and tried to convince them that I wasn't some rabid fan, I was just calling on behalf of one. I discovered that this is one instance where it doesn't help to tell them you're calling from the White House.  
  
They thought I was a raving lunatic. At this point, I'm not going to disagree with them. It took me two and a half hours to remember that CJ would probably know how to contact him, and then I had to try and calm her down after she realized she was about to be late for her flight. Yes, everyone is leaving Washington this weekend except for me, apparently. It turns out that CJ did know how to get a hold of the Mets. She gave me the number, and still made it to the airport in time to catch her flight to Nampa.   
  
It is now ten o'clock in the morning. Not only do I owe CJ some enormous favor, I also have an open invitation for drinks with whoever answered the phone when I called Mike Piazza. The guy said I had a very sexy voice. Mike Piazza, incidentally, agreed with him. Mike Piazza also said he would make every effort to call the Deputy Chief of Staff "dude" when he sees him by the batting cage.  
  
And if Josh ever finds out what I did this morning, I will never, ever live it down. I suppose I'd better buy CJ's silence. Augh. I need a couple aspirin.  
  
Tell Mom I'm dating a lawyer who works down in the Legal Department, and who has no intention to be further involved in politics.   
  
Well, I suppose I'd better be getting home. Josh said he'll call sometime this morning to give me an update on the Dude Situation. I only wish I could be there to see his face when Mike Piazza actually says it.   
  
Give my love to Amy, and a big sloppy kiss to Amelia and Kelly. I hope you can all come visit this summer.  
  
And Peter-I am not going to introduce you to Joe Montana.  
  
Lots of love,  
  
: Donnatella  
  
  
  
  



End file.
